1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher having a washing receptacle for receiving items to be cleaned, a pump for circulating liquid, a flow heater for heating the liquid, a spraying device for applying the liquid to the items to be cleaned by selection of a wash cycle through a control device, and a device for providing steam.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application 29 00 954, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,005, discloses a dishwasher having a washing receptacle for receiving items to be cleaned, a pump for circulating liquid, a flow heater for heating the liquid and a spraying device for applying the liquid to the items to be cleaned by selection of a wash cycle through a control device. In addition, the dishwasher has a device for providing steam by activation of a separate steam cycle running between a pre-rinse cycle and a main wash cycle. The device for providing steam is disposed directly under the spraying device in the washing receptacle itself and delivers the steam escaping in an uncontrolled manner from steam outlet openings into the washing receptacle at any point by heating up water in a separate chamber. At the same time, the steam cycle serves to prepare heavily soiled items to be cleaned and is initiated by selection of a corresponding program by the user through the control device. In order to decalcify the steam generator, the device responsible for providing the steam must be removed from the dishwasher and cleaned manually.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 44 01 420 A1 discloses a working container for a dishwasher, which has a heating element with a steam chamber partially filled with vaporizable liquid.